


Regarding Dean coda

by Nicoliol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol





	

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean pops the question out of the blue at breakfast in the bunker the next morning. 

“About what?” Sam tilts his head, slightly confused as to what exactly his brother is hinting at. There were a lot of things he didn’t mention to his brother when bringing him up to speed on their way of life.

“About us.” 

Sam swallows down the food in his mouth and, without hesitation, reaches across the table to take Dean’s hand into his own. He gives it a squeeze before linking their fingers together, bringing his big brother’s hand up to his lips so he can press a soft kiss to his skin.

“I’m sorry. Things were complicated enough, you know?” He’s surprised that Dean remembers not remembering them, but Sam won’t question it.

“Were you hoping I’d forget?” Dean doesn’t pull his hand away but he doesn’t return the hold either. It’s obvious this has been on his mind for a while.

Those words are like a knife in Sam’s chest. He shakes his head, almost before Dean finishes asking the question. “No, Dean. Never. I wouldn’t give this up for the world. I know we’ve been through some rough patches, but you’re the one person I’ve always been able to count on. I love you, even when I hate you.” He smiles a little, kissing Dean’s hand once more. 

It’s then that Dean’s expression, so cold and emotionless, finally begins to soften. He takes a deep breath, shoulders slumping a bit, giving Sam’s hand a little squeeze in return. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sam’s quick to mimic the response. He stands and walks around the table to sit beside Dean, strong arms winding around him, pulling him in for one of those tight hugs, the kind that Dean always complains about but they both know he adores the attention.

And Dean sinks into Sam. He presses his face to his brother’s shoulder as his arms slip around Sam’s waist, eyes sliding shut. “Love you too,” he mumbles, giving a tight squeeze in return. “Don’t ever let me forget that again.”


End file.
